User blog:Zoro-san/Nakama Rivalry: Marimo vs Milky
On an island in the New World, Marimo is seen searching for Katsuo *His face is covered in sweat and the look in his eyes is rather sad *Marimo remembers what happened to Milky and kinda blames himself for it *He was the first to realize that Milky is going after Shir, however, he never tried to stop him *A flashback appears *The Espada pirates are all in the kitchen, except for Magnus *Milky is preparing something for them to eat Ray: It was about time! I'm hungry. Hermes:*sweatdrops*When exactly aren't you hungry dude? Milky: The food is on the way, so be patient! Meanwhile, you can drink some milk. *Each Espada pirate had a bottle of milk placed in front of them Milky:*heart eyes*I made sure to make your special, Serena-chwan! Serena:*smiles*That's so sweet! Thanks, Milky-san! *Marimo watches the entire scene slightly annoyed *He starts drinking some milk, then quickly spits it out Marimo: Dammit! Your milk gets shittier with each day. *Milky steps on the table, in front of Marimo Milky:*pissed off face fault*What was that, useless swordsman? *Marimo gets up and steps on the table as well Marimo:*pissed off face fault*You heard me right, shitty cook! Hermes: Hey dudes! Calm down so we can eat! Marimo/Milky: STAY OUT OF IT! Hermes:*scared face fault*Oi oi easy! Marimo: I would love to eat something good made by you at least once! Milky: And I would love to see you actually fighting for the crew once! Sher: Hey, calm down you guys! You don't wanna get there. Marimo:*pissed off look*I don't even know why we keep you in the crew! You're completely useless! Sher:*pissed off*Shut up, Marimo! Milky:*pissed off look*I don't know why you're being called an Espada after leaving the crew so many times! *The look on everyone's faces expresses shock as they know Marimo always had a good reason for his actions *Marimo grabs Milky by his neck and pins him into the ground *Milky tightly grabs Marimo's right arm Milky: I had enough of your actions...you have no idea how much we struggled while you weren't here. And you...YOU PRETENDED TO BE DEAD FOR ONE YEAR!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WE FELT DURING ALL THAT TIME?? Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Shut up...you know very well that was to prepare for the fights against my brother and my father... Milky: No...all of it was to get the spotlight! You joined the Taichibukai...you took out a Yonko and his crew all by yourself. You took from him countless islands...all of that to make a name for yourself! You never actually cared about the crew! Marimo:*shadowed eyes*So you say...I was selfish? Milky:*dead serious face*... Marimo:*pissed off*SO TAKING OUT THE GOROSEI TO FREE THE ENTIRE WORLD WAS A SELFISH REASON?? Milky:*pissed off*DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!! YOU DID IT TO GAIN EVEN MORE FAME!! Marimo: Right now, it's pretty clear...since all you're talking about is how I took the spotlight and gained fame. You're jealous, aren't you? Milky:*pissed off*Of course I am! Because I could do what you did as well! However...I stayed with the crew, with my nakama, I protected them! While you left all of them like they never meant anything to you...or maybe that's it. NWW: This is going way too far. You two should really stop. Marimo: If that's how it is...then, why don't we go outside and you show me what you can really do? The spotlight is all yours right now. *Milky runs out of words after hearing what Marimo said *After a few seconds, both of them get back on their feet *Milky calmly grabbed his scythe and a bag full of bottles of milk Milky:*serious face*I accept. *The two of them are seen calmly walking outside as Hermes is running towards Magnus' room *He busts into his room, only to see a very relaxed Magnus Hermes:*panting*This is bad! Marimo and Milky are... Magnus:*grins*Yeah, I know. But I trust these two. If they chose to fight, so be it! Hermes: Are you really okay with that dude? Magnus: Unless something really triggers Marimo's anger...I guess it should be alright. *Outside, on the beach of an island, Marimo and Milky are seen staring at each other Category:Blog posts